1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable and elevating table supports for use with volumes of ice to maintain, in a substantially refrigerated condition, items such as food and beverage. More specifically, the present invention discloses an improved portable refrigeration table incorporating a plurality of insertable dividers and which, in combination with a volume of ice (such as cubes) placed in an open basin defined within the table, elevates and supports the various items at a location above a melted water level created by the ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is fairly well documented with examples of ice table supports, the purpose for which being to maintain, in a substantially refrigerated and displayed condition, items such as food and beverage. A further preferred application of such tables is in making them portable and reference is first made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,594 and 4,739,580, both issued to Simmons and which teach variations of such portable refrigeration tables having frictionally engaging leg locking mechanisms.
The Simmons U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,594 reference teaches in particular an ice table platform defining a recessed dry storage compartment and a recessed ice storage compartment. A threaded orifice separates the two compartments and for selectively storing or permitting the draining of water from the ice storage compartment. The ice table further includes supporting members fixedly secured to the bottom of the platform (capable for supporting upon a table surface) and the table further includes legs pivotably secured to the platform for in turn supporting the platform upon a floor surface. The legs are further provided with retractable locking rings which frictionally engage the supporting member to secure the leg into position.
Simmons U.S. Pat. No 4,739,580 is a related patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,594 and further discloses a plurality of insertable and dividing trays which are capable of being installed within a substantially open interior of the table. In this fashion, the table may be utilized as a greenhouse by adding a specially adapted cover or as a warming table by including food trays and associated burners.
A yet further example of a portable ice table is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,758, also issued to Simmons, and which teaches a platform constructed of light-weight material and with an outer insulated surface and a removable insulating cover. As with the U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,594 reference, the platform includes a handle, a recessed dry storage compartment, a recessed ice storage compartment separated from the dry storage compartment, a threaded and interconnecting orifice separating the compartments, and pivotally associated legs. Openings are further defined in an ice supporting surface of the ice storage compartment and which permit the drainage of water to a second and underlying section.
Additional examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,687 and 4,565,074, both issued to Morgan, and each of which teach an ice tray or rack for use with a portable ice chest. Morgan ""074 teaches a substantially horizontal tray with slots or openings defined therein and further includes a set of feet which support the horizontal member in an elevated position. Morgan ""687 patent discloses a horizontal planar member having a number of slots or openings formed therein and a set of feet which support the planar member in an elevated position. An alternative variant describes two portions jointed together, one of which includes a set of hollow legs which receptacles defined within and which seatingly engages opposing tabs extending from the other portion.
Similar types of inserts, provided for use with a cooler, include a removable perforated tray for coolers, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,124, issued to Wagner. The Wagner reference teaches a removable and perforated tray constructed of a plurality of interconnecting horizontal and vertical ribs, whereby spaces are created between interconnections of adjacent horizontal and vertical ribs. Peripheral collars extend through large openings in the tray and each have a support leg extending outwardly therefrom for supporting the tray in the desired elevated position.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,184, issued to Jarvis, teaches a cooler chest grid and method and which discloses a screened grid sized and shaped to fit inside a cooler chest. Doors formed in the screened grid are provided for accessing sealed beverage containers storable under the screen grid in ice water, while at the same time keeping dry or unsealed food items positionable atop the screen grid. Cubed ice is poured or packed around and on top of the food items and, as the ice melts, the resulting water drops below grid and in order to cool the sealed beverage containers stored below the grid.
The present invention is an improved portable refrigeration table incorporating a plurality of insertable dividers and which, in combination with a volume of ice (such as cubes) placed in an open basin defined within the table, elevates and supports the various items at a location above a melted water level created by the ice. This advantage permits the food items to remain substantially immersed within the volume of ice cubes, while at the same time providing a more convenient and simplified arrangement for retaining the items in elevated position above the melted water and for maximizing the chilling effect provided by the refrigeration table.
The refrigeration table includes a body having a substantially rectangular shaped and planar base surface. The body is preferably constructed of an injection molded, flowable and plasticized material and further include a plurality of elevated and interconnecting sides defining a basin therebetween which is capable of holding a volume of ice particulates.
A plurality of members are secured to the body and extending downwardly therefrom. In the preferred embodiment, the members further define a first, second, third and fourth legs extending from locations proximate first, second, third and fourth associated edges defined along the body, the legs further being capable of being pivoted between a first locking position and a second unlocking position in which an associated leg may be pivoted to a folded position against the body.
A plurality of elevating members are arranged in upwardly extending fashion from the planar base surface. In a first preferred variant, each of the elevating members include an elongate extending divider, typically extending between associated sides of the body, and terminating in an upwardly facing surface capable of supporting the refrigerable items at locations above the planar base surface. In this variant, the planar base surface further includes any number of recessed slots or channels defined therein, for receiving downwardly extending and inserting ends of each of the dividers.
In a further preferred variant, the elevating members are incorporated into a typically thermoformed and removable mat dimensioned to fit upon the planar base surface, the mat further capable of exhibiting any desired configuration and such as which may further incorporate a substantially xe2x80x9cegg-carton likexe2x80x9d appearance for supporting the refrigerable items in upwardly distanced fashion from a water level created within the basin and resulting from melting of the ice particulates.